Les choses interdites
by Rosa020
Summary: Petite histoire qui donnera peut-être lieu à une suite expliquant l'avant et l'après. Pas facile de vivre entre quatre murs quand on est un pseudo-fantôme de huit ans. Heureusement, Annie et Mitchell sont là...


Les choses interdites

Couché sous son lit, Lex renifla et essuya ses larmes avec son poing quand il entendit les pas d'Annie dans l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il avait pleuré et qu'elle le prenne pour un bébé. La pluie tombait drue au dehors, il l'entendait frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre. Elle semblait lui demander de lui ouvrir pour la laisser entrer, ou même pour sortir jouer avec elle à l'extérieur. Ça, c'était ce que Lex souhaitait plus que tout au monde : sortir. Mais il savait que c'était interdit, c'était même le plus grand des interdits de son existence. Mais Lex était un petit garçon de huit ans, et comme tous les petits garçons de huit ans, plus on lui interdisait quelque chose, plus il le désirait. Il voulait entrer dans la cuisine quand Mitchell s'y enfermait avec Annie pour « parler boulot », il voulait se glisser dans le bureau de Mitchell sans lui pour voir tout ce que son père adoptif lui défendait de voir, il voulait coller son oreille contre l'énorme porte qui occupait l'intégralité d'un des murs du salon et regarder par le trou de la serrure pour savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, il voulait soulever les rideaux des fenêtres pour observer les gens dans la rue, et surtout, surtout, il voulait sortir de la maison. La seule différence, c'était que Lex était déjà entré dans la cuisine quand Mitchell et Annie s'y enfermaient, il était déjà allé fouiller dans le bureau de Mitchell en son absence, il avait déjà collé l'oreille contre le battant de la porte interdite, avait déjà regardé par le trou de la serrure, avait déjà soulevé les rideaux des fenêtres. Jamais il n'avait mis un orteil dehors.

Il y avait encore quelques années, quand il était plus jeune, Lex voulait d'autres choses interdites, des choses plus douces et plus simples. Il voulait attraper le bocal plein de bonnes choses sucrées que Mitchell mettait sur une étagère, hors de sa portée, et qu'Annie ouvrait pour lui quand le vampire regardait ailleurs ou était absent. Il voulait se glisser dans leur lit pour dormir entre eux, en sécurité, quand il faisait un cauchemar. Il voulait sauter sur le canapé et déranger Mitchell quand il était occupé pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui. Il voulait fouiller dans la boîte à bijoux d'Annie, dérober un talisman pour faire un vœu. Il voulait sortir de la maison. Désespérément.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et Annie se glissa dans la chambre dans un froissement de tissu et un cliquetis de bracelets, refermant derrière elle. Lex inspira profondément pour sentir son parfum, un parfum étrange, mélange subtil de thé, de fleur et de féminité. Pour Lex, c'était juste le parfum d'Annie, le parfum de sa mère. Il aimait son parfum. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda ses pieds nus s'avancer vers lui sur la moquette. Annie se déplaçait toujours sans bruit, à cause de son état de fantôme. Même si elle était un fantôme spécial, un fantôme qui pouvait boire, manger, se changer, toucher, sentir, goûter.

Annie se coucha sur le sol, près du lit, et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, timidement. Elle tendit la main et caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Mitchell, mon chéri…, commença-t-elle.

Le visage de l'enfant se ferma brusquement et il perdit son sourire.

- Il est méchant.

- Mais non, dit Annie en se glissant sous le lit pour prendre Lex dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle en le berçant doucement. Mais tu sais qu'il fait un travail difficile. Il t'aime très fort, et il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou qu'on te reprenne…

- Je déteste quand il me gronde !

- Et il déteste te gronder, mon amour… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu voudrais une vie normale, avec des copains et des sorties… Nous aussi, on voudrait pouvoir t'offrir cette vie, mais c'est impossible, et tu le sais.

- Non !

Se dégageant des bras et de l'odeur rassurante de sa mère adoptive, Lex roula sur le côté et s'extirpa de sous son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent des autres, moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller dehors ? Pourquoi j'ai le droit de rien faire ?

La tristesse avait cédé la place à la colère, et Annie, qui s'était relevée à son tour, se sentit soudainement impuissante et désespérée face à la détresse de son petit garçon. Il était son bébé, son trésor, et elle ne supportait pas qu'il se sente mal. C'était pourquoi elle l'avait toujours couvert d'attentions et de cadeaux. Elle voulait absolument combler ce manque d'une vie normale et d'une vraie famille, dont il manquait forcément. Mitchell comprenait ce besoin presque compulsif de couver continuellement l'enfant et de le gâter. Lui-même le couvrait de somptueux cadeaux à Noël et lors des anniversaires, lui racontait des histoires sur ses vies passées, cherchait sans cesse à le tenir occupé. Mais plus Lex grandissait, plus il devenait compliqué de le faire tenir tranquille. Un enfant n'est pas fait pour vivre entre quatre mur continuellement, Annie et Mitchell en avaient conscience. Mais comment expliquer à un garçonnet de huit ans que c'était ça ou le purgatoire ?

Annie se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où ils avaient trouvé Lex sous le porche de sa maison, une maison où on le pleurait mais où plus personne ne le remarquait ni s'occupait de lui. Charon avait eu quatre jours de retard, cette semaine là. Quatre jours avaient suffit à Annie pour tomber amoureuse de ce tout petit bonhomme qui, une fois ses larmes séchées, s'était révélé adorable et attendrissant. Quand Charon était enfin arrivé, elle avait supplié Mitchell de ne pas lui reprendre son bébé, et le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs fini par céder. Il cédait toujours, pour Annie, surtout quand elle emplissant ses beaux yeux de larmes et de détresses. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause de lui… Il avait négocié avec les Maîtres par l'intermédiaire de Charon et, au prix d'une longue argumentations et sous des menaces à peine voilées, avait obtenu que l'enfant reste de ce côté ci de la porte. Les Maîtres y avaient toutefois posé une condition, c'était à prévoir : un fantôme de plus dans le monde des vivants se devait d'avoir son utilité, sinon ça n'avait pas de sens. Il avait été décidé que Lex grandirait jusqu'à acquérir la force et la taille nécessaire pour suivre Mitchell, qui était débordé de travail. D'ici là, il était bien sûr strictement interdit que l'enfant ne quitte la maison, ses vrais parents risquaient de le reconnaître. Si une seule de ces règles n'était pas respectées, il serait aussitôt repris à Mitchell et à Annie. De plus, les Maîtres avaient été très clairs :

- C'est la dernière fois que nous te rendons servie, Mitchell. Ne nous demande plus jamais rien, ou nous te reprendrons tout !

Sur ce, la porte avait claqué, emportant Charon et les morts, mais laissant un petit Lex terrorisé serré contre la poitrine de celle qui était désormais sa mère.

Annie s'approche doucement de son petit garçon.

- Lex, mon chéri, je sais que ça n'est pas facile, qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans la maison et que tu as besoin de t'amuser. Mitchell a promis qu'il allait trouver une solution, quitte à faire agrandir la maison. Que dirais-tu si nous avions une coure ou un jardin ? Et un animal, pourquoi pas ? Tu aimerais avoir un animal ?

Lex releva la tête, un pâle sourire illuminant son visage.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais avoir un chat ou un signe et sortir dehors ?

Annie rit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle en avait en effet discuter avec Mitchell : garder Lex prisonnier plus longtemps était inenvisageable dans ces conditions, alors il avait prit la décision de faire appel à ses contacts du monde mystique à droite et à gauche, voir même à passer par George pour faire la commission, le loup-garou voyageant aux quatre coins du monde avec sa famille. Il y avait sûrement moyen de bricoler une cour ou un jardin à ciel ouvert en utilisant un sort quelconque, derrière la maison, de façon à ce que personne n'en soupçonne l'existence. On fabriquait des pièces secrètes de cette façon, alors pourquoi pas ? Il était moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un animal, ils avaient déjà Cerbère sur les bras, mais si ça pouvait permettre à Lex de se sentir mieux, il finirait par accepter, Annie le savait.

- Bien sûr, il y aura des règles, dit-elle plus sérieusement en se reculant pour le tenir à bout de bras et lui parler bien en face. Si tu as un animal, il faudra t'en occuper et en être responsable. Et il ne faudra pas profiter des aménagements pour inventer de nouvelles bêtises…

Lex sourit. À coup sûr, il y avait là de quoi instaurer de nouvelles choses interdites…


End file.
